Cinderella
by LiveLoveLaughMusic12
Summary: So I will dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms. 'Cause I know something the prince never knew. Nate oneshot, based on Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman.


Nate's tired brown eyes glared at the pile of papers in front of him as the light from the lamp shone down on the papers. He sat at the desk in the living room to do some work.

It was 9:00 at night and he still wasn't finished with his work. The radio was turned on. It originally supposed to calm him down but it was now used for another reason. The songs playing, even if it was R&B, would the dancing song for his little 5 year old princess, Angela.

She wore a white dress that had spaghetti straps and little gray swirls on the dress. She wore see-through princess shoes and a tiara on her head. Her light brown curls shake as she spin and swayed to whatever song played.

She had not a care in the world and he loved that about her. She was just like her mother, free spirited and wild. A mini-Caitlyn.

If only her mother were here for see her little darling dance. His eyes started to fill with tears and he quickly wiped them. "Daddy?" Her sugary sweet voice called him and he turned around looking into her piercing green eyes.

"Daddy, there's a ball at the castle and guess what?" She grinned, showing her white teeth. She didn't wait for him to guess and she threw her arms up in the air. "I'm invited! I need to practice my dancing. Please, daddy please?" She batted her eyelashes and pouted her lips. "Sure, why not?"

He almost cried when she asked to dance. Her mother was a great dancer. No, an amazing dancer. And he couldn't even dance that much. He knew one dance and that was the waltz.

She gripped his hands and stood on his shoes as he swayed and spinned around the room. His old song came on, Black Keys. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

He picked her up and began to twirl him and she giggled. As the song ended, he found himself wishing it didn't. She pulled away from him and smiled. "Now I can dance with my prince." She took a imaginary hold and began to dance with a prince that only she could see.

He watched as she giggled and gracefully swayed with the music. Her mother would've loved this.

Before he knew it, she was standing before him as a beautiful fifteen year old with long curly honey brown hair and shocking green eyes. She was dancing around in a long strapless blue prom dress and silvery high heels. Her aunt and uncle, Mitchie and Shane, stood beside him watching her too.

"Oh, Dad, you'd be so proud of me for finding him. He's such a catch. He's a nice boy and you'd be impressed of his music skills." She rambled with her sugary sweet voice and Mitchie giggled. "You sound like your mother when she dating your father." Angela's green eyes turned dark and she gave a sad smile.

"I just wish she was here to see me go to prom." Shane looked at Nate who's eyes filled with hot tears. Mitchie gulped and smiled sweetly. "Caity would be so proud, Angie." Angela nodded and her green eyes were light once again and she began to spin and sway while Nate's tears streamed down his face.

"Daddy, you know that prom is a week away right?" He nodded and smiled. "Practice?" She chuckled softly and nodded. He took her hand and Shane turned on the radio.

The song was Black Keys, once again. She gave a dazzling smile and began to gracefully dance with her father.

"Dad, did Mom know how to dance?" He nodded.

"She was amazing." He gulped and they swayed and spinned and twirled while Mitchie and Shane smiled weakly. She pulled away after the song ended, smiling. "Thanks, Dad. I love you." She said, grinning.

He nodded. "I love you too darling." She ran upstairs from the living room to change out of her prom dress while Nate held onto the memory they just made.

And then, before he could stop it, he was sitting outside on the patio while his 25 year old daughter rambled about the wedding she was gonna have. She showed him the ring in excitement and grinned. "Dad, he's ever I could want and some more. We're engaged!" He smiled and nodded. Anyone could tell she was glowing and that she was happy. She told of the wedding being at a park at sunset. "And, Daddy, I know the wedding isn't for another 6 months but I need to practice my dancing." She smiled softly at him and he nodded, getting up.

She squealed and turned on the radio and Black Keys turned on again. They both gave an all-knowing smile and began to dance and sway. He twirled her and her sundress twirled with her. He smiled sadly and she giggled as they spinned around and around. He wished her mother was here, she'd be so proud. And even though Caitlyn wasn't one for crying, he knew she would've cried at the image of this.

Soon, the organ was playing and he was walking her down the aisle. He watched as the groom's eyes look at her lovingly. Sure, Nate didn't like giving his princess away but if it was to someone who loved her, it would be okay.

They reached the end of the aisle and Nate suddenly wished the aisle was longer. he reluctantly let go of Angela and she hugged him. "Don't worry, Daddy, I'll be okay."

And so at the reception, Nate spinned and swayed with his daughter. He cherished the moment because he knew that at midnight, his Cinderella would be gone.

__

**That made me cry, seriously. Not really edited so this is all raw. I love the song and you should hear it, it's so sad and beautiful.**

**Anyway, did you like it? Hate it? Please tell. :)**


End file.
